Secrets
by lilpopsplash
Summary: Amu is a spy along with everyone else but when Amu and her team get's a mission to kill Ikuto and his team will they be able to do it or will they all get to close, finding love were they all least except it in the end? R&R to find out!


Me: I know I said I wasn't going to make another story till I was on chap 5 on the other story, BUT I started daydreaming in school and thought up this story, but it was really good, so I wrote it down. Now I want to write it! So here I am!

Ikuto: this makes you a lair

Me: it does! I HATE lying so ummmm is there a way I can make it up?

Amu: wait you don't like lying but you don't care that you curse?

Me: nope now shut up. Ikuto is there?

Ikuto: *smirks* ya, make this an M

Amu/Me: NOWAY I'M/SHE'S ONLY 12!

Ikuto: so

Me: just shut up Ikuto. Oh and my writing might be a little different! I think better

Amu: that's what she said

Me: Amu I never Knew you were such a perv.

Amu: I'M NOT!

Nadeshiko: you people are crazy

Amu: says the one hows dating a gay dude

Nadeshiko: SHUT UP HE ISN'T GAY!

Ikuto: I don't know about that

Me: lml let me get started. Disclaimer please

Rima: Amber doesn't own Shugo Char and never will. NOW READ THE DAMN STORY

Everyone: scary

_thoughts_

Ages:

Amu- 16

Ikuto- 17

Nadeshiko- 17

Tadase- 16

Nagihiko- 17

Rima- 16

Utau- 16

Kukai- 17

Ouka*- 17

Ryu*- 16

Secrets chapter 1: Target

Ikuto's pov

I walked down the long hall blowing kiss's and winking at random girls I passed. Entering the class I wasn't greeted by my usual screams but instead whispering filled the class. I heard things like

"I heard there's going to be a new girl."

"I heard she's the prettiest girl in the world!"

"Well I heard she's strong, dangerous."

_Dangerous, ha, not as dangerous as me. My life or more like my job is all about dangerous. _Just as I got to my seat the teacher came in , dropping all his stuff clumsy on his desk.

"As you probably all know we have a new student, Himamori Amu." A girl with long pink hair and gold eyes stomped in.

"It's Hinamori, get it straight." She had smooth skin and curves that made her look like a goddess even with the scowl that she had on her face. Looking around she saw the only open seat... next to me. She stomped over to the seat when the teacher said,

"Did I tell you to sit there?"

"Well seeing it's the only open seat I'm pretty sure you were going to send me there anyway so I saved your breath." she sat down and looked out the window not even sparing me a glance. _Wow not even a glance._

_ "_COOL AND SPICY!" the class shouted. The lesson was over soon and he was now asking questions. The teach wrote 52,505/5=?.

"Amu can you answer the question?" _he wants pay back and he knows she's been looking out the window the whole time._

Without looking at the board or the question she said "10,501." Everyone's mouths hung open.

"Bu-but you didn't even look at the board?"

"Didn't have to. From the lesson we just learned this question was in the text book so I guessed you'd ask this question. I'm done all my work in my head already so I Knew the answer. Easy math." Then her watch beeped and I heard her mumble

"Fuck, this better be good to disturber me during class!" W_hat is she talking about?_ Then she asked, "Can I be excused?"

"I gu-guess you already passed today's lesson so, alright." Without a word she gets up from her seat and jumps out the window. _Hey that's my thing, man what a girl!_

Amu's pov

I hoped out a window and ran to a building called Black pic without being caught. I was a secret agent there, one of the best really. Only three people could close to me and one person could beat me. I walked into my boss's room and bowed saying "You called?"

"Yes, there's a boy named Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You and your teams mission is to kill him and his team. There's him,Tadase, Nagihiko, Kukai, Ryu. He works for Easter and is also an A-Class spy so be careful. Now go and tell your team, I have work to do." I nodded and leave, glaring at people that were unlucky enough to get caught staring at me.

I wasn't in a very good mode, first my class. I was the 'COOL AND SPICY' girl but I hated that shit. It was annoying and the only thing that keep me from snapping there necks was the idea that I was going to be able to kill someone without getting in trouble later in the night. Then there was the 'boss' ordering me around, I was his favorite but when he was stressed or something he was VERY snappy. S Sighing I head back to school without getting caught. Sneaking back into school I go back to class and interrupt the teacher who was saying something along the lines of 'Have a good lunch' or something.

"Is there an Ikuto in this god damn class?" A boy with dark blue hair raised his hand slowly with a confused look on his face and I realized he was the boy I was sitting next to._ Ahhh that's Ikuto. He's cute! Shame I'll have to kill him soon._

"Why do you need to know?"

"No reason." I say with an evil smirk. He gives me on last look before the bell rings and I let myself be swept out, to the lunch room. I see my friends that are also my team.

Me: a girl with long pink hair and gold eyes. I use a metal think leather whip. I became a spy because I was always violent but when my parents went into debt I needed a job to help pay. Then one day two of them told me about being a spy and I agreed. I trained all summer and I was the first person ever to be able to become a spy after one summer. I was 13 then now I'm 16 and the best agent they've ever had.

Rima: a short girl with long wavy blond hair and gold eyes too. She uses a tranquilizer gun, says its the fastest way to deal with pest. She became a spy just because, or so she says.

Ouka: a tall girl with long red hair with black high lights and red eyes. She uses bombs of all sorts. She became a spy because the company took her in when her family died and thought her the spy way.

Nadeshiko: a girl with long purple hair and eyes. She uses a scythe. She became a spy because she hated the little girl she was. She hated her charter so she's changing it.

Utau: a girl with long blond hair and violet colored eyes. She uses a needle with a thin and sharp wire on the end. She became a spy because her brother.

She doesn't or more like wouldn't talk about her brother so I soon gave up trying to figure out who he was. We were all close and we lived together because living with our family's was dangerous for them and we couldn't put them in dangers way. I sigh and sit down at our table causing everyone to stop talking and look at me. I look around to see if anyone's listening but fortunately no one is even around our table. I lean it and they all do to.

"Listen closely cause we have a new mission at hand. We need to kill Ikuto Tsukiyomi and his team. Ikuto's an A-Class spy too so we need to watch out. He's pretty damn hot with blue eyes and hair. He's tall and he's in all my class's. Boss's made sure so we'll make a plane." I say but then I see Utau frozen and a look of horror on her face.

"What is it, whats wrong Utau?"

She shakes her head and gives me a fake smile. She shakes her hands and say's "Nothing, nothing nothing, just uhhh... thinking."

I give her a suspicious look and say "Oh, ok." But I don't forget or even push it to the back of my mind. You can't push stuff like this in the back of your head when your a spy as good as me, now can you? The answer is NO, no you can't.

"We'll get close to him then we STRIK!"

Utau's pov

_Ohhhh myyyyy goddddd, were going to attack my brother. I really don't care about a lot of people, I only give a damn about only five them being Amu, Rima, Ouka, Nadeshiko, and of cores Ikuto._ I sigh and nod my head at Amu with the rest of the girls and we continue eating our lunches. We finish and head back to our lass class witch we all have together along with Ikuto. Speaking of Ikuto he comes running up to us. I don't say hi and neither does he for we both know we work for different spy company's and if we showed any relations we would be named traitors. And its not like we didn't talk cause we did just in privet and... not often. Being pulled out of my thoughts by Amu saying,

"And you want what?" I was slightly annoyed because my thoughts got cut short.

"Well I have the same class so I'm just walking." he answers

"Ya ya ya. Now whats the REAL reason your here?" Rima says obliviously getting annoyed.

"Fine, fine. I want to know why you asked who I was and why you wanted to know."

"Like I said before no reason."

I send him a series of winks, its our code of talking to each other in public. I show him 'your our target, you and your team.' and he winks back a 'thanks, meet me when you can at our hide out.' I give a stiff nod that's barely noticeable. Ikuto says

"Fine don't tell me." Then he turns on his heels and walks away. _Few, I'm in the clear baby!_ Just then Amu says

"You guys go ahead I need to talk to Utau, ALONE." Giving me a worried last glance the walk away leaving me here with Amu. She talkes me hand and drags me to the back of the school buliding.

"Ye-yes Amu." She takes out her whip and gets into a fighting stance.

"Why did you tell him?" O_hhh man I'm cough_

"I-I-I-I told him cause... HE'S MY BROTHER!"

Me: yaaaaa clifhanger

Ikuto: STFU I'M TRYIN TO SLEEP!

Me: grumpy

Amu: don't worry its his catnap time and if you wake him he gets VERY snappy

Me: I can see that. Well I have to go right now so somebody do the closing thing

Rima: R&R OR YOU DIE

Everyone: scary


End file.
